New Perspective
by rocksolidpanda
Summary: Loki makes an offer to a beautiful prostitute, to have her pretend to be his girlfriend while he tries to take the throne again. Haley just wants the money, but what's going to happen when two damaged people start to fall for each other? hope you like it! the title really had nothing to do with the story, just really like the song by Panic!AtTheDisco...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey baby, wanna have some fun?" Haley was disgusted with herself. "I'll be worth the money, trust me" she said suggestively. Five months ago she never would have thought she would be standing on a street corner in skimpy clothes. She was supposed to be the one who would go to college, get a career and live in a white-picket fence neighborhood. Yet, here she was. When the strange man first approached Haley, her first thought was that he looked intimidating. Then she saw the helmet he wore, and just thought he looked ridiculous. I mean, most guys who sought her out were horny, but he just took it way too literally…

She couldn't help starting to laugh, but she stopped when she noticed the look he gave her. He didn't say anything to her he simply took her arm and guided her around the corner to a black car. "Where are we going?" she asked but he didn't reply. Haley should have been used to strange men approaching her and whisking her away for an indefinable amount of time. There was something off about the whole thing though, a weird vibe. He opened the door for her and she slid across the buttery seats, and then he followed after her. She studied his features while he looked out the opposite window. He had long inky hair that contrasted sharply against his pale skin and pale blue eyes. She didn't want to describe them as "sky blue" or "ocean blue" because that was so typical, and it didn't describe them quite right. They were most like frozen ice.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" he asked in bemusement. Her eyes widened in shock "Uhh no…." He laughed quietly to himself and she thought that he had a beautiful voice. "I'm going to need you to trust me and hear me out, and if you want to decline my offer, I will drive you home. No hard feelings. " He got out of the car, which had pulled to a stop in front of a hotel somewhere on the Upper East Side. As he offered a hand out to her politely, she wondered what his offer was, and why he was being so mysterious about it. Most of her clients wanted sex, but if that's what he wanted he would have just taken her in the car. When Haley took his hand, she had a feeling this were going to change for her. She didn't know why or how, just a premonition that this strange man with eyes like ice and ridiculous clothes, was going to amaze her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So whats this mysterious offer you have for me?" Haley purred and stretched out on the bed. She tried her best to look seductive, but he didn't seem to notice. "Whats your name?" He asked. "Whats yours?" "I asked you first" She hesitated. Her name seemed irrelevant but she sighed and replied "Haley." He looked away and tried to hide a smile, "Loki." and he nodded at her. "This might sound strange to you Haley, but I'm from a place called Asgard. Its not anywhere on Earth, but rather an entirely different world. Up there I'm considered a God, and my adoptive father rules. And I plan on overthrowing him." He smiled wanly and continued. "Lately I've caused a lot of problems for my father and my brother Thor, and I want them to think I'm reformed. Your part is to play the adoring girlfriend, who convinces everyone that I've changed and I'm not planning anything. You don't need to know what I'll do, but you will be paid handsomely for your service and then afterwards you may return home. If you get in my way or tell anyone, I will either kill you or make the rest of your life miserable." She started at his sudden change in attitude. "I wont be your friend. I'm paying you. Yet, I also wont be cruel. Much." Loki laughed, and she stared at him in shock. Was he crazy or was there such a thing as this place? She was a little disappointed that there was no chance of a God or heaven. Should she take this deal and see if it was real, or run now? With her thoughts racing, she jumped when she heard the door open. A polished woman came into the room and looked Haley over. She had black thick rimmed glasses and fiery red hair tied up in a knot. "She'll be work but once I'm done, she is going to be stunning." The woman said thoughtfully, pacing back and forth. "Haley, this is Jules, she's going to make your appearance a little bit more… proper." He blushed as he looked down at her clothes which were basically underwear shorts and a crop top. Loki turned and sat down on the fluffy bed. Jules waxed, colored, buffed, scrubbed everywhere. When she was done she was forced into a light black dress which she assumed was a nightie. Haley turned to look in the full length mirror. Her hair was now a dark gold, her gray eyes looked bigger, and she felt amazing. "Wow." She breathed. "You look like a young Blake Lively." Jules said, pondering. Loki got up from his spot, looked at Haley, and slipped Jules a wad of cash and politely showed her the door. "It`ll have to do." He said and walked by her, into the bathroom. Haley heard the shower start and she giggled before flopping on the bed. Even though Loki pretended to be indifferent, Haley saw him smile when she was twirling and he thought she wasn't looking.


End file.
